kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya Heartnet
Kazuya Heartnet is the oldest son of Kaien Mori and Selina Heartnet. He is a twin, with his younger sister Juri Heartnet. He is a protagonist in the third Kaida novel, Kaida: Generations. He is introduced into the story at the time of his birth until the time skip where he, and his siblings, live in the human world under their father's orders. Appearance Like his father, Kazuya had a messy, woodsy brown head of hair and while it doesn't stick out like Kaien's does, it is very long and often falls in front of his eyes. His hair too is parted to the left side of his face, though it is less pronounced. Kazuya inherited Selina's eye color, as it's much darker than his father's and usually, his eyes are filled with laughter. Kazuya is the tallest of the four siblings and is well built. Kazuya seems to have Kaien's sense for fashion that is modern and goes well together as Kazuya is very comfortable in Human clothes. Kazuya, along with his siblings, do not wear the traditional Kaidan Uniform unless they have orders from someone other than their mother or father.Kazuya's uniform consists of black pants and boots with a sleeveless, black trench coat that is usually zipped until his mid torso, revealing his sheathed Kenta. His right hand usually has a black half-glove, while his thumb on his left hand has a silver final incantation ring. Personality Under normal circumstances, Kazuya is a very laid-back and easy going person. He usually is the family comedian and likes to make smiles appear on everyone's faces. He's very popular with females both at Tsukako Academy and when in public because of his looks and is very polite. Kazuya loves his parents very much and is very close with his father. Being a twin, Kazuya is especially close to Juri, often comforting her and listening to her. When it comes to dealing with Spirits, others have noted that it is Kazuya who leads the four siblings as a natural born leader. Kazuya is incredibly capable of taking advantage of certain situations and planning ahead, catering to each one of his sibling's abilities. Kazuya takes his job very seriously, carefully analyzing during a battle while outwardly it appears that he is very calm. However, he can act a little recklessly if he believes his siblings, especially Juri, are in serious trouble. Powers *'Advance Healing Powers': Most of Kazuya's healing abilities are a direct result of his immense Spirit Energy. Like most Kaida, Kazuya heals at an increased rate and is exceptional at using healing Kekkai. *'Spell Casting:' On top of excellent swordsmanship, Kazuya is capable of using kekkai during battle. At his age, he can also use high level and difficult Kekkai. Of the four siblings, he is the best equipped to handle higher level Kekkai. *'Maboroshi:' Kazuya's main form is stronger when he uses high levels of speed. Thus, Kazuya is exceptionally fast -- enough to easily keep up with his siblings and parents. *'Spirit Energy:' Kazuya, along with the three of his siblings, all have incredibly high Spirit Energy due to their Pureblood status. While just becoming full Kaida at the early age of 17, Kazuya has the Spirit Energy level that of a Lieutenant or higher. Kazuya's Spirit Energy is a bright, almost lime, green. Kenta Excalibur *'First Form:' Excalibur, as it's name suggests, is a medieval double-edged sword, the length of Kazuya's arm. Like his father, Kazuya's first form is adapted to take Kazuya's Spirit Energy and mold it into a concentrated attack. However, unlike his father who flings it off the blade, Excalibur works better if the concentrated Spirit Energy stays on the blade for extra thrust power. Because Kazuya is left handed, the sheath for Excalibur rests on Kazuya's right hip. Kaida100.png Kaida114.jpg Kaida115.jpg Kaida111.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kaida